the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 34
< Chapters 32 and 33 Greetings, Sibunas, let’s continue! ' ' ' Chapter 34- Sunrise. After calling Eddie to give him a progress report, Erin went with Cassie and Dexter to find that next clue. She carried the map with her room-mate, while Dexter was up ahead with the clue. “We’re almost to the center,” She told him with a smile. “The coordinates are close…” “Apparently it’s right next to that old Summer Home,” Cassie added. “Must be pretty,” Dexter kept walking. “Great! Come on, I think I see it,” So did she. As the building came into view, she got excited and yelled, “Come on guys, hurry!” The three of them broke off into a race, and they reached the Summer Home. As Cassie grabbed the map, Erin stood next to Dexter. “So if I stand right here,” Her friend said, walking a few paces forward and then stopping. “Apparently we’ll get the next clue,” While they waited for the “pink light to grow” and reveal their next clue, she glanced at Dexter and smiled. “You look tired,” “Well it is seven o’clock,” He said. “I’ve never gotten up this early. I mean, I’ve tried before but I’ve always just been too-“ “Tired?” “Yeah,” He breathed. “Why are you so awake?” “Excitement at getting this clue, I guess,” Dexter smiled and turned towards Cassie. “I don’t get it, why is nothing happening?” “I don’t know, maybe we’re-“ Before her friend could finish speaking, a beam of early sunlight lit up where Cassie was standing, and then traveled upwards slowly until it reached one single spot on the Summer Home. A small, formally invisible image was revealed… of a heart. “I guess we found our heart,” Erin said breathlessly. Dexter, with a mesmerized look on his face, slowly touched where the glowing picture was… and the three of them discovered that it was slide-able. Once they moved it, she realized there was a small compartment behind the invisible heart with a piece of paper inside. Once Cassie grabbed it, the door seemed to magically slide back into place, and the sun’s direct ray had disappeared, causing the heart to vanish. “We’ve got it!” They high-fived, and then Cassie unfolded the paper. ''“Under the old one, '' ''Standing grand and tall '' ''Is where the third and final clue rests '' ''Careful; '' ''Don’t let it fall.” '' ----------------- “Those children are getting on my nerves,” Rufus-two complained to Corbierre. “When will we just kill them already? It is taking too long,” “''Patience, Minion,” His leader snapped, “''The more paranoid these fools become, the better it is for us. They are currently retrieving my blade and with all the time they take trying to defeat us, I grow stronger by the day. I just need that book.” '' Corbierre’s voice was calm, but there was still a sharp edge to it at the end. Rufus knew what he meant; Get the book back, or be punished. “You can count on me for that, Lord Corbierre.” He said, respectfully bowing to the ancient mage. “And when I’m done you will see who truly deserves to become a god,” “''Do not get arrogant, arrogance is a weakness your counterpart of this pitiful reality suffered from. Just get me that book.” '' He nodded and stood up. “Very well.” That book is as good as ours. '' ''----------------- '' “So, Victor… I was sort of wondering if you knew anything about those alternate dimensions?” He used his one good eye to look at Eddie Miller, who had just recently entered his room along with Nina Martin, Alfie Lewis and Mick Campbell. Or as he liked to still think of them, four naughty children disturbing his peace. It had been quiet for a few days, and he was left with just the doctors, nurses and his injuries. Much of his time had been spent sleeping… he missed getting to relax by the fireplace and read one of his old books, as now he could only really lay there and think. Victor had done a lot of thinking lately as well… Mostly about his failed quests and the life he had led. This all made him lonely for once in his life… not that he’d tell the kids that. “Ah, yes, I believe I do,” He said slowly. “All of these different dimensions are unique and may be different entirely, or very slightly changed. I do not know the specifics of any of these worlds but the one those counterparts are coming from. That one is a dangerous world where the evil forces had conquered and you children are nearly all dead as a result.” Victor kept his eye on Eddie, wondering if he should tell him anything more about that world. There was one big detail that would be worth for him to know, but for once, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to make the children more afraid and upset. “So it’s true,” Nina said quietly. “They got to the cup and became immortal… but how could that happen? If I’m the Chosen One, and-“ “In this world, you were not the paragon, Miss Martin,” He told her. “That title belonged to Joy,” “That makes sense…” She said. “Then… who was the Osirian?” “Mr. Rutter, I believe,” Eddie seemed caught off guard by this information. “Wow… Didn’t see that one coming… How do you know so much about this?” Truthfully, he knew all of this from Corbierre’s ranting speech during his attack, but he wanted to sound a bit more dignified than that. “In my studies, Mr. Miller, I came across all this information. Quite fascinating, really,” Victor stopped talking to cough. “The differences between our world and it’s shadow dimension are really something…” There was another difference he had not told the kids, but it was something he knew all too well. In that world, Victor’s counterpart was dead as well. Someone had to be replaced when the society became full with it’s brand new leader, and that someone was him. “So these other dimensions can have any changes at all, right?,” Alfie said, leaning on his bed frame, “There could be one where one right now where we are all fighting ''zombies, while we’re here battling a demonic bird?” Mick rolled his eyes and gave him a small nudge. “Come on, dude, don’t be ridiculous…” “Or what about a world where some of us are werewolves?” Victor knew the kid was getting excited- it was the kind of energy he once loathed, but now found oddly amusing. “Alfie,” Mick groaned, “Be serious, yeah? Can you imagine any of us as werewolves?” Eddie seemed annoyed, and Victor couldn’t blame him. “Anyways,” He said, “There’s also another thing I wanted to ask.” “Yes, yes, what is it?” He was getting exhausted. “Is there any way we could possibly tell the counterparts apart from our, uh, own allies?” This took a bit of thought. “I don’t believe so… But I would keep my eyes peeled for anything suspicious, Mr. Miller,” “Right, thank you Victor.” Nina sighed and gave him a small nod. “We’ll give you some rest now,” His eye met her gaze and they held it for a moment. Victor did not mind this- she remained the only student he had ever had a little connection with. “Goodbye, children,” He said, as they began to leave the room, “Good luck,” Victor knew they were going to need it. '''Did you enjoy it? I hope so! Thanks for reading, and see you tomorrow! ' ' 'Chapter 35 > ' Category:Blog posts